Betrayal Of Ash Ketchum
by Jofly
Summary: After The Pokemon League Ash Decides to Go Home But What Happens When They Betray Ash ? Read to Find out!
1. Chapter 1

Worst betrayal

CH1

A man standing on mt. silver with a lucario standing by it and a pokemon that had green hair that had music symbols and a thing on its face like a mike

" you are still thinking abou that day master?"

Lucario said . a tear came off the strange figure un a red vest and cap "yes my friend" the man said he was a 17 yrs old man with silver eyes and was 7 Feet Tall &amp; 90 Pounds . This Man Was Formerly Known As Ash Ketchum but now he's known as Tao Tamashi A Trainer That Was unlike Any Other Trainer Because of the way he battles. Next To Him Was a Girl 17 Years Old And With Brown Silky Hair. This Girl's Name is Blue Then Blue Spoke '' Ash How Long Are We Gonna Be Here '' She Asked '' in 5 Mins '' He Said While He Spoke He Remebered That Faithful Day

* * *

Flashback

. A Young 10 Year Old Ash Ketchum Was Battling His Rival Trip In The Unova League And They Were Both to Their Last Pokemon. Trip Had Seperior And Ash Had His trusty Pikachu ''Pikachu Use Volt Tackle !'' Ash Cried As Pikachu Enveloped itself in Yellow Aura. ''Serperior Slam it into The Wall With Dragon Tail !" Trip Commended. Alas As The Mouse Was Nearing To The Grass Snake The Snake Slammed Pikachu To The Wall Making it Faint. "since Ash Ketchum Lost All Six of His Pokemon Trip From Nuvema Town is the winnerOf The League! " The Ref Said. And Ash Got On Unfeazant And flew home To Pallet Town. to Be Continued

* * *

AN : Well Should I continue The New Version of Betrayal From Ash Or Not ? Review or PM To Let Me Know. Laters


	2. Chapter 2

(welcome to chapter 2 of Betrayal Of Ash Ketchum! Sorry for the Late Update i Got Caught up with myBirthday :P AnyWAYs Big Shoutout to er Art Riter something for pointing some flaws in my stories. ithank you. and light of sins i meant Fainted not lose well heres chapter 2

CH2; Part2 of flash back Ash"s POV

IWason my way home when i saw A shiny riolu so i tried to help it when it repeld me back So ASKEDWhats wrong Whn it comunicated tomy mind with aura 'You Have a Pure Heart. Let me join you so i can train you in aura it said. so i caught it inan ultra ball (rioulu has a low catch rate) and putted it in my Pocket And whent on my way again When i Came in to my house My Mom Said "Ash, You have some friends in your room" she said so i ran upto find Drew,May Dawn &amp;Blue though i thought blue Was in Johto Drew Blurted out "Ash, Whatever Happens with The Others Don't worry were with you" so i asked Where are the others They said in Prof Oaks Lab Soi ran there To See Gary, Misty and comp. (I AIN'T SAYING THERE NAMES) So Brock sSaid' Ash we need to talk" so i aked about what wehnMax Said ''You need to give up on yourdream he said. So I Asked why when mistyv said 'its because you keep losing the league idiot!' so asked' you gotta be fucking kidding me right ?' when thy said they weren't i just raged outwith my pokemon and went outside to see Drew &amp; a Car When Drew Said 'come on ash lets leave this place' i hopped in and Drew Drove to Celadon City

AND CUT! That was All i couuld write for today. anyways guys thepairings are ash X Blue And Drew X May Or Drew X Dawn So choose between these 2 pairngs. i mightb update tomorrow so bai -Jofly


	3. Chapter 3

UPDATE:

Sorry if the chapters feel rushed or hadn't been updated so long. The story isn't abandoned, I'm just very over loaded with stuff, this will get updated, but just not at the moment

Jofly~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapt 3

After Ash and Drew got in the truck, they were greeted by 2 familiar girls

Ash's pov

as me and drew went in, i was in for a shock. seeing Blue and May... i thought they betrayed me...

"Why are they here Drew ?!" i said with confusion.

"Because" Drew Started. "They are on your side." after hearing that i was shocked. i never thought that of all people blue would be on my sode. May and Drew i umderstand

"Well then Drew.."Blue said with a yawn "Where are we headed to ?. "

"Blue you dumbass.." Drew said with an annoyed look. "We are headed to Celadon City remember ? we need to stock up"

"God. Calm down. it was just a question. anyways we need new names. " Blue pointed out. "Ill be known as Azuli" she said then May Chimed in "ill be Sankarea." "Well, just call call me Maverick then."Drew said. "I shall be known as Tao" i said with Confidence. [Jofly pauses fic] This will be continued tomorow. just rate and review. OC formes are accepptlable. bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome to Chapter 4 :) as always rate and review

[Jofly Unpauses Fanfic]

(In Celadon)

"Woah!" Ash said with exictment. "I thouht they didnt make Beats by Dre again!" Drew peeked "Yeah they got back in stock thanks to their marketing bullshit". Ash then said!Well i must get a pair!" As Ash went to pay for them badass beats he saw may. in a completely different outfit (Similar to her ORAS design). then came Blue. in outwear similar to Rosa's outfit from bw but longer pants. as they walked out, Drew caught up with tuem. he was in leather jeans, white shirt and A red hoodie that said Bruh.

Ash's Pov

As we were walking out, i realized something "Guys we need to change our eye colors so that we can be secure. "Good Point" Drew said. and when ran back in. when we came to the Eyes center., the Recwptionist asked "How may i help you ?" Well you see, Ash Started "We need new eyes colors.

Cliff hanger since im nice 3 anyways you guys get to decide what their eye colors will be. PEACE


End file.
